Uprising to Freedom or Destruction
by Z98
Summary: The war that Magneto predicted is approaching.
1. Chapter 1

This is a combination of X-Men the show that aired on Fox, X-Men: Evolution on WB, and X-Men: The Movie. I do know the basic storyline of the X-Men, but I know almost no details. My memory of the Fox series is a bit sketchy since they haven't showed it in a very long time, however, I do know the movie and Evolution well enough to attempt this. Here's the summary. The war that Magneto predicted would happen in the movie is nearing. There are several major factions that are involved, and each is fighting for a different reason. However, this story does revolve around the X-Men, though this is more of an alternate universe, but they have plenty of that considering how many times they've traveled through time. That means certain characters that died in the series, comics, or whatever might be alive. Now, on with the story.  
  
Uprising to Freedom or Destruction  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"We are not the ones going out and killing people! We are not the ones who condemn others because of their looks or of their abilities! No! We are the ones being killed! We are the ones being hunted because we are different!" The man continued to raise his voice over that of the crowd, speaking with as much fury and luster as he could. "The Society of Friends are known to have weapons stockpiles! They are known to have as much firepower as the US Military! And yet the government doesn't do anything about it! And why? Because the ones they target are us! Not some person who they call normal, but us! The ones they call freaks, unnatural beings. The Society of Friends is the new Nazis of the twenty-first century! We are being persecuted because we are different. Because we look different. Because we have powers. Because they think we are a threat to others. But are we the ones that are going around and blowing up buildings and shooting people? No! They are the ones doing it! A second Holocaust will start unless we fight back! Unless we stand for our right to live! To be free! To have what we earn and to not be hounded and assaulted and hunted!"  
  
As usual, there was a news reporter covering this rally.  
  
"Over the past several months, this man, Kristoph Adler, has held speeches and rallies on his thoughts about the treatment of mutants across the world," the reporter said, "Many people say that Mr. Adler is a mutant himself, and is an extremist, that he wants to start a war between humans and mutants. We have interviewed many people, mutants and humans, and asked them of their view. We have found that ninety-six percent of the mutants we interviewed shared his views, while only twelve percent of the humans shared his."  
  
Professor Charles Xavier paused the tape.  
  
"I've done some research into this man," he said, "Mr. Adler is very interesting indeed. He is a mutant, even though I am not completely sure what kind of powers he has. His views on how mutants should respond to the persecution, is, to say the least, violent."  
  
"At least that guy wants to take action," said Logan.  
  
"Yes, but the action he proposes is fighting back directly. Attacking meeting places of the Society of Friends, destroying the weapons stockpiles, and shutting down the mutant registration program by destroying the records."  
  
"We tried that already," Scott reminded them, "We managed to delete the records, but they just started it up again."  
  
"Unfortunately. However, Mr. Adler's speeches are becoming more and more violent. He calls the Society of Friends the new Nazis, he says that they are worse than the Klu-Klux Clans, and he demands that they be treated the same way." Professor Xavier shook his head. "It is as if he wants to push humanity and mutants into an open war."  
  
"A lot of mutants are rallying to him," said Jean, "They believe what he says and they agree on his methods."  
  
"After all they've gone through, I wouldn't be surprised," said Rogue, "Besides, maybe there is some merit to what he says."  
  
"Scott, I want you and Jean to go to one of his rallies. Try to gauge the mood of the crowd. He has an agenda, but I can't figure out what it is."  
  
Scott and Jean nodded. The two walked off.  
  
"So do you really think that this Adler guy will stir up more trouble," Logan asked, even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Yes. But the only question that remains is how much damage he does."  
  
Professor X looked out of the window in his office. A few the students were playing games on the front lawn. He had worked hard to build all this, and did not want it to get destroyed because of one man ranting against humans. Hopefully, it would die down sooner or later. However, the damage had already been done. Now, it was only a matter of time before it reached his institute.  
  
  
  
Adler was sitting in the meeting room. Unknown to most people, he was one of the richest men alive, worth over two billion American dollars. Using his considerable wealth, he had bought a large field stretching hundreds of acres in Colorado. From here, he coordinated the fight for mutant rights and freedom. A massive fortress had been built, designed to withstand a direct invasion. The technology that he had was as advanced as the equipment that the X-Men had. However, he wasn't interested in trying to work things out with humanity. He wanted to take the fight to them.  
  
"What is the status?"  
  
"Nearly everything's on schedule," said the woman, "Our weapons stockpile is dispersed around the world and we have enough to equip several armies."  
  
"What of the genetic software?"  
  
"That is progressing well. However, we need the assistant of a certain scientist."  
  
"Who."  
  
"Mr. Sinister."  
  
"Why do we need his assistance?" There were lines that Adler drew for himself that he was unwilling to cross unless he had to.  
  
"He has a large repository of information on mutant genetics and biology."  
  
"Then get it, but we will not cooperate with him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Adler contemplated what was going on. What he planned could either destroy all mutants, or ensure their freedom. There was much to lose, but much to gain as well.  
  
"Has Professor Xavier tried anything yet?" That might complicate things.  
  
"No. However, Scott Summers and Jean Grey are going to Detroit," she reported, "I would assume they are going to attend your rally."  
  
"Keep tabs on them, but be careful. Jean Grey is a telepath, and she might sense something."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The woman left. Adler turned around and turned his attention back to the meeting.  
  
"Now, gentlemen, where were we?"  
  
"I would hardly consider myself a gentleman," said Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, "Or would I consider Mystique one either."  
  
Around the table were several key members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Magneto, Quicksilver, Mystique, Scarlet Witch, and Mastermind were assembled here, each with a place around the round table.  
  
"My apologies, Wanda. Now, where were we?"  
  
"You were discussing on how we should begin the campaign," Magneto reminded him.  
  
"Thank you Magnus. Yes. The Alliance is simply not powerful enough to fight against the rest of the world. We have the weapons, but we don't have the troops. The Brotherhood is respected for fighting against oppressors of mutants, and I am sure that you have contact with large factions of mutants."  
  
"You are proposing war with the rest of the planet," said Mastermind, "That could be very dangerous, especially if the major powers with nuclear weapons decide to use them."  
  
"We have a way around that."  
  
That caused the others around the table to grow even more curious. Did this mean that Adler also had nuclear weapons?  
  
"When the Soviet Union collapsed, several thermonuclear weapons disappeared. My company also bought several of their ICBMs, under the guise of using them for commercial satellites. We have redesigned them and rebuilt them using better materials and technology. They have also been equipped with thermonuclear devices."  
  
"But if they don't know this, then how does it act as a deterrent?"  
  
"Once and if hostilities commence, we'll inform the public."  
  
"Where are they?" asked Magneto.  
  
"I have my secrets," said Adler, "They are very valuable strategic assets, and we cannot afford to lose them."  
  
"What you are saying is that you would risk a nuclear war," Scarlet Witch said.  
  
"It will only be a nuclear war if they decide to start launching nukes. We will respond in kind if they do."  
  
The assembled mutants around the table were silent. A nuclear war was something none of them wanted, but the nuclear deterrent force that Adler had might very well keep that from happening. What were they supposed to do?  
  
"I do not require an answer immediately. I just ask that you consider my proposition. Freedom and independence from persecution for all mutants. The end of the governments that enslave and kill mutants. If we band together, we can win this."  
  
Finally, one by one, they nodded their agreement.  
  
"Excellent. Now, let us have lunch. I have a rally I must go to soon, but we still have time for a quick meal."  
  
  
  
Jean and Scott got off the airplane. They got their bags and called a taxi. The Professor had already made arrangements for them at a hotel. They gave the driver the address and were on their way.  
  
"So what do you think this Adler guy is really trying to do?" Scott asked, trying to kill time.  
  
"I don't know. He seems to be trying to get the attention of the government and other organizations. But he's done that, and he still keeps up with all of these violent speeches."  
  
"Or he's trying to rally mutants to his cause. Whatever it may be."  
  
"So when is the really?"  
  
"Umm, it's at six."  
  
"What should we do until then?"  
  
Jean shrugged. Detroit was a big city. They'd probably find something they could do.  
  
  
  
Two men were in the hotel when they arrived. Neither Jean nor Scott would have recognized them except for the fact that Jean picked up some psychic energy from them.  
  
"Scott," Jean said, tugging his jacket, "I think they're mutants."  
  
The two must have heard them because they started walking away very quickly.  
  
"Should we follow them?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm getting the feeling that they don't want us tailing them. And they'll probably know if we do."  
  
"Can't you, like, conceal us?"  
  
"Not from them. They're pretty powerful mutants, and the two of them together could probably sense us."  
  
"All right. We'll leave them alone. Why do you think they're here?"  
  
"Probably for the rally," said Jean.  
  
  
  
The two mutants that they had seen slipped away into an alley. They knocked on a door and were let in.  
  
"They spotted us," the first one said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The psychic, Jean Grey. She sensed us."  
  
"Adler won't be happy about this," said the woman, "What's done is done. Get ready for the rally. Both of you are on security detail. We have reason to believe this will be more interesting than the other rallies."  
  
  
  
Xavier took off the helmet for Cerebro. Logan was standing outside the chamber when he came out.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"There's an unusual concentration of mutants in Colorado," he said, "Unfortunately, something or someone is blocking me or trying to. I can't tell for sure who it is, but they are powerful."  
  
"Should this be something we'll need to worry about?"  
  
"Possibly. Unfortunately, we have no idea what exactly this all means. We have to wait for their first move."  
  
"I don't like waiting for someone else to make the first move."  
  
"It is the only thing we can do."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Okay, question. What is that big Sentinel that makes other Sentinels called? It was in the Fox X-Men series. It was Master something, but I can't quite remember.  
  
Z98 


	2. Chapter 2

I need some information regarding Spider Woman. I know there is such a character, but can't find any info. Also, the Sentinels in my story are like the ones you see in Evolution. Oh, and I don't own X-Men. Marvel does. Final thing. Adler is German, or Czech, or some language from that region of Europe, for eagle. I chose that name for the meaning. I didn't even know Mystique used it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The United States government is acting like the Nazi government! Forcing mutants to register just like Hitler did with the Jews! If someone can move things with their mind, they don't need to tell the government that. It doesn't matter what power we have. We are the future. Consider this. Your child may be a mutant. Do you want them treated any differently than any other child? Do you want your child attacked because they look different, because they have special skills and abilities? No! But that is going to happen unless the government acknowledges that mutants are people. That mutants have the same rights as everyone else!"  
  
"He certainly makes a good argument," Jean whispered to Scott. The two were at the rally and were listening to Adler speak.  
  
"Wonder what powers he has," Scott whispered back.  
  
Just then, a large gang of people appeared.  
  
"Uh oh," said Jean, "We have trouble."  
  
Scott looked over. The gang all had SOF symbols on their shirts, and a few of them were carrying rifles.  
  
"Let's back away," he said.  
  
The two moved out of the crowd. Adler must have seen the gang as well. He signaled several of his guards and they moved to block the gang.  
  
"Back off mutant lover!" one SOF said.  
  
He punched the guard and struck him in the head with the rifle butt. A few others brought up their rifles and started firing in the air. The crowd started screaming and ran.  
  
"Scott, we have to do something."  
  
"There's only two of us. There isn't much for us to do."  
  
More guards appeared and grabbed hold of the rifles, trying to wrestle them away from the SOF men. Suddenly, one of the guards was shot in the head.  
  
"Shit. We really have trouble now."  
  
Jean looked around and saw dozens of guards appear. This time, all of them were armed with OICW rifles.  
  
"Scott, look."  
  
Scott turned his head and saw them.  
  
"Let's back off and watch from somewhere safer," he suggested.  
  
The two ran off. The SOF gang was now outnumbered and outgunned.  
  
"Mutant lovers!" "Freaks!" "You'll all pay for this!"  
  
Their insults fell on deaf ears. Adler and three other guards walked forward.  
  
"Well, the SOF has fired the first shots. The move is mine."  
  
Just then, cops showed up. They got out and drew their weapons.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Adler turned and looked at them.  
  
"Everything's under control," he said.  
  
"Not likely," said the captain in charge, "Mr. Adler, you're under arrest for disturbing the peace and causing a riot."  
  
Adler looked at them. From the looks of it, his guards would have jumped forward and defended their charge with their lives. However, Adler raised his hand and they back down.  
  
"Very well. But be warned. Some associates of mine may not like what you are doing."  
  
The police tried to cuff him, but for some reason were unable to. He just got into the police car without any help and closed the door himself. The cops were a bit puzzled at this, but they were just doing their job. The SOF members had run off, and the guards were carrying their dead member away. Scott and Jean looked down with interest. This was not what they expected.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Jean asked.  
  
"Go back to the Institute. We have a report to give."  
  
  
  
"Adler let himself get arrested," Mystique reported when she returned.  
  
"So things are going as planned," said Magneto, "We just have to carry out the plan. Who else is getting involved?"  
  
"Professor Xavier might step forward to defend him," said Mastermind, "However, besides that, there are many other organizations that might try to protect them. We, however, are to do nothing."  
  
"The humans have made the first move," said Magneto, "It is now our turn."  
  
  
  
Professor Xavier watched the news broadcast. Adler was being led into the courtroom, but the police officers were staying away from him. They were obviously afraid of him for some reason.  
  
"Mr. Adler is being held on trial for disturbing the peace and trying to cause major uprisings and riots," said the reporter, "Many people are calling him a madman, like Magneto, and want him to be imprisoned for life."  
  
"This is not good," said Xavier, "Adler is very influential, and he has a large amount of support in the mutant community."  
  
"Do any renegade mutant organizations support him?" Scott asked.  
  
"Most likely. His speeches are very in line with their beliefs. We have to do something about this."  
  
"But what can we do?" said Jean, "We have no way to influence anything. The only thing we can do is let this play out."  
  
They continued to watch as the trial began.  
  
"Mr. Adler," said the judge, "You have been charged with inciting a riot, damaging public property, and playing a part in the murder of a man. How do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty," said Adler, "Even though those charges are false and even you know it."  
  
Adler's sharp comeback surprised many people in the courtroom. However, the judge recovered quickly. The trial began. After what seemed to be hours, there was a recess. When they returned, Adler himself stood before the jury and delivered his defense.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he said, "I am here because a member of the Society of Friends shot one of my guards. Not because I incited a riot, because I was attacked myself. What all of you have deluded yourself into believing is that I was the cause of all this. I am not. The Society of Friends held many rallies like mine, calling for the blood of mutants. However, we never showed up with guns and open fire. We never tried to break up such rallies and kill the people attending. No. However, when mutants try to attend a rally, they show up and start shooting. They show up and try to kill people. My guards were doing their job, trying to keep troublemakers like them away. I knew that the SOF was preparing to attack my rally, so I arranged for measures to discourage them. However, they still came and shots were exchanged, and one of my guards was killed. I did not cause his death. No. He was shot by a member of the SOF. But is that man here on trial? No. I am here, because I get blamed for the crime that someone else committed. Someone who wants to kill other people just because they are different. I ask you this. Are you voting against me because I am a mutant, or do you actually believe that I started a riot? Because I will wager that the true reason any of you actually vote against me is because you dislike mutants. I'm sure all of you teach your children that racism is bad. Well, what kind of role models are you if you are being racists yourself? Racist to mutants?"  
  
Adler had stunned the crowd. However, he kept going.  
  
"No, better yet. To all who are watching. Have you considered that your child is a mutant? Do you want your child to go through the same hate and discrimination that other mutants go through? What kind of parent are you then? What you do today may very well decide your child's future. Think on that."  
  
Adler finished his little speech and sat down. The entire courtroom was silent. They were all stunned by what Adler had said. Finally, he was starting to get through to them.  
  
"He has an interesting way with words," Jean said.  
  
"Yes. However, that makes him an even greater threat to the Society of Friends," said the Professor, "I would suggest we try to protect him. Logan, you and Storm go and watch over him."  
  
The two nodded. The trial would last for most likely several days, so they still had time.  
  
  
  
"The jury will still vote against you," the lawyer said, "I can't do anything about this."  
  
"Then I'll have to remind them that their vote will determine the difference between peace and war," said Adler, "I'll do that at the next court session."  
  
"That can be considered threatening and blackmail!" the lawyer warned, "They can use that against you."  
  
"I am not the one threatening innocent people. Humanity wants to kill mutant children. So be it. You fight fire with fire, and that's how the Alliance will fight."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Adler wrote down a note and handed it to the lawyer.  
  
"This is for the public. Make sure it gets through. I'll know if it doesn't."  
  
The lawyer read the message. His eyes went wide.  
  
"You can't do this!"  
  
"A preemptive strike would be said to be us striking first. However, Genosha has already done so, therefore the Alliance has no need to justify our plan. I suggest you deliver the message with all haste."  
  
The lawyer literally ran out without saying a thing. Adler sat back on the bunk. Humanity was about to learn its first lesson.  
  
  
  
Storm and Wolverine were in the courtroom. They had arrived a day after the professor had ordered them here. Now, Adler was being brought in. The district attorney wasted no time.  
  
"Mr. Adler, you delivered a note saying that the Mutant Alliance did not recognize the government of Genosha. Therefore, you say the Alliance feels the need to remove a, 'renegade' government."  
  
"That's correct," said Adler, "As a free nation, I'm surprised that the United States recognizes them. The Genosha government practices slavery and that was supposed to be outlawed."  
  
"That is a mere technicality," said the attorney.  
  
"Oh, so you want to talk technicality do you? Well, America is supposed to be the land of tolerance. You are supposed to welcome people who are different. But America lives behind that lie. You don't give a damn that sentient, intelligent people were deemed unworthy to live by Hitler. You didn't do anything to stop the mass genocide of eleven million people, and that was before he moved into Russia. Now, Genova practices slavery of sentient people. Mutants they may be, but their minds, wishes, thoughts, and desires are no different than any of yours. They want to live. They want to live a free life. But you don't give a damn! Because all of you are no better than Adolf Hitler and his SS!"  
  
"Mr. Adler! You will desist!" the judge yelled.  
  
"Why? Because I am right? No! Because you know I am right!"  
  
"Mutants are nothing but freaks!" a man in the crowd yelled, "They have to be killed!"  
  
"Your decision here!" Adler said, out shouting the man, "will either be a sign that mutants and humans can live peacefully together, or that humans are determined to kill mutants, which will force us to fight back with no mercy!"  
  
"You see! You see what they are!"  
  
"Shut up!" Adler screamed. He directed his stare to the man and suddenly the man collapsed, shivering.  
  
That was when all sense of order broke loose. SOF members stormed the courtroom and tried to attack Adler. Suddenly, several mutants appeared and let loose their powers, from fire to lightning to ice. The SOF gang was driven off, but more cops arrived and joined in the fight. Suddenly, five helicopters appeared and lines came down. Adler and his mutants grabbed on and they escaped. The cops and SOF members tried to shoot them down, but they were away.  
  
Logan helped Storm up and the two got out of the building. There was a massive hole in the roof of the courtroom and a lot of debris had fallen.  
  
  
  
"Humanity has made the first move," said Magneto, "It is time for us to make our move."  
  
On the holographic map was an island. A large fleet of helicopters were approaching it. Genosha would learn a lesson the hard way.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
My computer is on the fritz, and I'm having trouble getting on the net. Besides that, I have several other stories running so expect slow updates. Oh, and I have a story called Fantasies of Life. I really need feedback on that. Begging for reviews in my stories might make me look bad, but what else am I supposed to do?  
  
Z98 


End file.
